


The Second Kiss

by SimonsEroticFriendFiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsEroticFriendFiction/pseuds/SimonsEroticFriendFiction
Summary: "So here we are." Magnus said, taking a step closer to Alec.Alec gulped and took a deep breath in through his nose. "Yeah, here we are." He squeezed his fingers nervously in his fists as he caught Magnus glancing towards his lips. "I-I suppose you want me to kiss you?" He stuttered, voice faltering.





	

"So here we are." Magnus said, taking a step closer to Alec.

Alec gulped and took a deep breath in through his nose. "Yeah, here we are." He squeezed his fingers nervously in his fists as he caught Magnus glancing towards his lips. "I-I suppose you want me to kiss you?" He stuttered, voice faltering.

"There's no pressure, Alexander." Magnus said calmly, holding Alec's gaze. "This time we're alone. No expectations, no pressure, no hard decisions. It's just me and you." 

Alec blinked a few times searching Magnus' face but the warlock kept a stony expression. No hard decisions. He let out the breath he had been holding. Magnus wasn't a hard decision. Alec felt a wave of confidence flow through him, like he was untouchable in that moment, like for the first time since he called off his wedding that the Clave couldn't touch him. Like instead of being scrutinised by his Mother, his collegues and that usurper Aldertree, he and Magnus were the only things in the world. 

He leant down to Magnus' lips, watching his expression melt into surprise before letting his eyes flutter shut and kissing him soft and slow. 

Magnus smiled into the kiss as Alec pulled away, breathless and nibbling on his lip. 

"This is better." Alec breathed, letting Magnus slip his hands into his, grounding him. "Just me and you is better."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr [simonseroticfriendfiction](http://simonseroticfriendfiction/)


End file.
